Apaga la luz
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny y Draco estan bailando y Draco le dice que apague la luz. La besa. Ginny le pide explicaciones. El se las dara, pero cuando la consiga tener de nuevo. Un solo cap.


Bueno, una paranoia de las mías, pero esta paranoia si que es grande XDDDDD la seguí xq Hitomi me dijo que la siguiera y aunque no lo creas eres una fuente de inspiración bastante buena...asias!!! Bueno aquí os dejo que leais. Si os quedais un poco rallaos mandarme un email a carmele90hotmail.com y bueno, YA PREGUNTAIS lo que queráis. X cierto, 1 solo cap, como la de Los enmascarados, Te quiero, Todo por un juego, y todas esas cortitas...quizás escrbo algun que otro cap de mas para que sepais lo que pasa después pero lo dudo. Bueno ahora SI os dejo que leais. BESITOS Y GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!!!!  
  
APAGA LA LUZ  
  
A lo lejos escuchaba las voces de sus amigos. De nuevo se les había olvidado silenciar la habitación. ¡Que despistados eran! Menos mal que era un pasillo abandonado...sino ya los habrían pillado. Entró y todos se quedaron en silencio mirandola.  
  
"Hola" dijo simplemente. Todos le respondieron con un alegre hola y se dieron la vuelta, colocandose bien en el sitio.  
  
"¿Qué vais a cantar ahora?" preguntó Ginny mientras dejaba la mochila con la de los otros.  
  
"The Hook Up, de Britney Spears, ¿sabes cual?" le dijo Pansy. Ginny pensó un moemnto.  
  
"Si" Cuando todos se dieron la vuelto aprovechó para silenciar la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Sin varita. Ginny podía hacer magia sin varita. Pero nadie lo sabía, solo ella y sus profesores. Ni su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson. La pelirroja se hizo un hueco en el sitio y empezó a cantar junto a sus compañeras.  
  
(Chicos) "It's a dance thing" (Chicas) "Blow" (Chicos) "Boys and girls come sit and ride on this riddem" (Chicas) "Blow I said you wanna hook up  
  
But she don't wanna hook up  
  
Told her, just go  
  
And then she looked and said she wanna hook up  
  
I really wanna hook up  
  
Told her, let's go"  
  
"Vamos Gin, sal!" le gritó Pansy y sigió cantando. Ginny salió al medio del circulo y empezó a bailar, a la vez que Blaise Zabini empujaba a Draco Malfoy al centró del circulo.  
  
"Baby, I can't believe everything  
  
Your body makes me wanna do  
  
And the way that you move on the floor  
  
Now I think I'm in love with you  
  
(you're love with me)  
  
Grab my waist  
  
Wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do (do)  
  
Switch my hips on the floor  
  
keep it slow so keep up with you"  
  
Las manos de Draco se resbalaban de las caderas de la chica, quien las movía rapidamente y al ritmo de la música. Para ser dos personas totalmente distintas, o eso es lo que ellos creían se movían sincronizadamente.  
  
"Apaga la luz" escuchó que la voz de Draco le decía en la cabeza. Ginny lo miró confundida y no le parecia haber visto a Draco mover los labios para nada. Ginny se le acercó al oido.  
  
"¿Qué?" le dijo. Draco sonrió con malicia.  
  
"Ya lo has oido" volvió a decir dentró de su cabeza. Ginny se quedó mirandolo confusamente porque esta vez tampoco había movido los labios, asi que probó a contestarle en su mente.  
  
"¿Me estas hablando por aquí?" dijo Ginny en su mente y epnsó que se lo decía a Draco.  
  
"Si" escuchó su voz.  
  
"¿me lo estoy imaginando?" le preguntó.  
  
"No" le dijo Draco. Pero esta vez no en su mente, sino hablando. Ginny se quedó soprendida. Además de poder hacer magia sin varita podía hablar telepáticamente.  
  
"Back it up now  
  
Bump your own now  
  
Grab my waist now  
  
Work it over  
  
Grab my shoulder  
  
Pick it up now  
  
Take it lower  
  
To the floor  
  
Get up, baby  
  
We can drop a little somethin'  
  
Ride it, baby  
  
We can do a little somethin'  
  
Take out, baby  
  
Wanna get a little somethin'  
  
You know, baby  
  
Let's hook up a little somethin'"  
  
"Si puedes hablar telepáticamente y yo también" le dijo Draco, de nuevo en su mente. Ginny sonrió. "Ahora apaga la luz" le volvió a decir. Ginny le escudriño la cara.  
  
"¿Para que? Además no tengo mi varita..." le contestó ella.  
  
"Oh vamos...quizás nadie se halla dado cuenta, pero yo si. Se que puedes hacer magia sin varita. Me costó creerlo al principio pero hoy verte silenciando la habitación y cerrando la puerta ha confirmado mis sospechas" dijo Malfoy. Ginny se puso colorada.  
  
"Baby, I can't believe everything  
  
That I feel when I dance with you  
  
Feel the small of my back to the breath on my neck  
  
To the move you do  
  
Put your body  
  
Gotta get my body up right next to you  
  
Move the party  
  
Gotta rock the party until they're over you" Con un chasquido de sus dedos las luces estaban apagadas y la habitación se había quedado totalmente a oscuras. Las voces de sus compañeros se apagaron. Draco le tapó la boca a Ginny y la arrastró hacia una esquina de la habitación. Ginny no decía nada, pero...¿qué estaría haciendo Draco? El rubio le paso las manos por la cintura y la beso. A lo lejos, Ginny escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros llamándoles a los dos, buscandoles y preguntandose que había pasado. Draco se separó de Ginny y se quedó un momento agarrado a ella antes de irse. Ginny se arregló un momento el pelo antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que las luces se encendieran de nuevo.  
  
"¡Ginny! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no contestabas?" le gritó Pansy. Ginny buscó rapidamente una excusa.  
  
"Mmmm...Estaba buscando las mochilas para coger mis varitas y encender las luces...no se que ha pasado..." dijo distraidamente. Pansy la miro extrañamente y escaneo el resto de la sala buscando a Draco, que resultaba que estaba sentado en el sitio donde habían estado bailando.  
  
"Me parece que lo mejor va a ser que lo dejemos por hoy..." opinó Blaise. "Me voy a comer" dijo el chico, dandose cuenta de que era la hora de comer. Ginny rapidamente cogió su mochila.  
  
"Te acompaño" dijo. Y se fue con el al comedor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
Unos ojos grises llevaban todo el día encima de ella. Después de lo ocurrido no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada a Draco. ¿Por qué había echo eso? Por fin se armó de valor y le devolvió la mirada.  
  
"¿Por qué hicistes eso?" le dijo Ginny, telepáticamente, por supuesto, ya que se encontraban cada uno en sus respectivas mesas, comiendo. Draco la miro cuestionandola.  
  
"¿El que?" su voz resonó en la cabeza de la pelirroja.  
  
"Besarme" dijo.  
  
"Ah...eso...bueno...pues...(N.A.: q de puntos suspensivos!! XDDD)...me apetecía..." le dijo. Ginny sonrió par si misma.  
  
"¿Y eso? ¿Ya no me odias? Que yo recuerde si no fuera por Pansy que te dejo las cosas claras tu no me hubieras dejado entrar en el grupo..." le dijo Ginny.  
  
"Yo nunca te he odiado"  
  
"Pero aunque no me odiaras no tienes razón para besarme" Ginny vió que Draco suspiraba y colocaba la cabeza entre sus manos.  
  
"Ey, Ginny, ¿qué haces mirándo a Malfoy?" le dijo Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
"Dejame en paz..." le dijo Ginny a la vez que miraba la reaccion de Draco.  
  
"No, dime porque le miras" le dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
"¡QUE ME DEJES!" le gritó, haciendo que todo el comedor se girase para mirarlos. Ron le echo una última mirada de odio antes de seguir cuchicheando con Harry y Hermione.  
  
"Bueno, vas a contestar ¿o no?" le preguntó Ginny a Draco. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Draco ya no estaba allí. Suspiró y siguió comiendo.  
  
La voz de Draco le resonó en su cabeza.  
  
"Misma clase, ahora" Ginny miró a su alrededor intentando buscarle pero no lo encontró. Se levantó con gracia de su mesa y salió del comedor, dirigiendose al aula vacía. Cuando llegó alli abrió la puerta y vió a Draco recostado ligeramente sobre la pared. Ginny sonrió y dejó la mochila junto con la de el.  
  
"¿Me lo diras ahora?" dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero. Draco la miro y sonrió y se acercó a ella otra vez y le agarró por la cintura. Draco la volvió a besar.  
  
"Lo haría otra vez..."murmuró. Ginny lo miro y se separó.  
  
"O me lo dices o no te acercas mas a mi!" le dijo cruzando los brazos. Draco rió y cerró los ojos.  
  
"Porque...me gustas..." Ginny frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"¿Y eso?" le dijo. "¿Qué has visto en mi que no has visto en otras chicas?" la verdad era que a Ginny le daba igual hacer todas estas preguntas, no le importaban las respuestas, ya sabía que le gustaba a Draco por lo que le daba igual lo demás.  
  
"Me gusta como bailas, me gusta como hablas, me gusta como te ries, me gusta todo de ti" le dijo en un susurro. Ginny sonrió.  
  
"¿Y tenías que obligarme a apagar la luz un día para decir todo esto?" Draco asintió y la besó.  
  
"Apaga la luz" dijo sobre sus labios. Y con un chasquido de dedos, estaban de nuevo a oscuras. 


End file.
